peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown
What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown is the seventeenth Peanuts TV special. It was originally aired on Thursday, February 23, 1978, at 8:00 P.M. on CBS. Plot The special begins with Charlie Brown pretending to be a musher with Snoopy but Snoopy refuses to run. Charlie Brown decides to demonstrate how to run, while Snoopy rides. Snoopy forces him to run all the way home. When they arrive at home, Charlie Brown is too tired to play anymore, so Snoopy goes inside. He makes himself a fancy dinner with five pizzas and milkshakes. Charlie Brown comes in and tells Snoopy that Arctic dogs are only fed once a day, and that their meals largely consist of cold meat and raw fish (to which Snoopy blanches and gives a look of "it is too bad to be them"). Charlie Brown comes to the conclusion that Snoopy is "an overly civilized, underly 'dogified' dog". After dinner, Snoopy goes on top of his doghouse, and falls asleep. While he is sleeping, the scene around him changes to an image of the Arctic. Snoopy wakes up to an owner of a pack of Arctic sled dogs whipping him. The owner makes him join his other dogs, and makes them all run and pull him on his sled for a while. When they come to a resting point, the owner throws them raw meat, all the dogs eat some, but when Snoopy goes near the meat, they bark at him to show him he is not allowed to have any. The dogs also take turns barking loudly at Snoopy in order to let him know he is indeed an outsider. That night, when Snoopy is cold, he tries to huddle with the other dogs for warmth, but they refuse to let him do that either. Snoopy eventually builds himself a doghouse out of snow and sleeps on that. The next day, Snoopy is treated no better. He is mistreated by the owner, and other dogs. They deny him any food or water and he is forced to run all day. At one resting point, Snoopy becomes so hungry that he walks into a honky tonk. In it, Snoopy steals a sandwich, and a mug of root beer. He then finds some coins, and uses them to play poker. While playing poker, Snoopy keeps a very straight face and beats everyone by having five aces. Snoopy's win causes a commotion, making Snoopy run into another room to hide. In the next room, Snoopy impersonates a can can dancer, causing the men to riot. Snoopy is thrown out of the bar and finds himself back with the sled dogs, and forced to run again. Snoopy is continuously seen running and being denied food or water. That night, Snoopy decides he can not take take it anymore. He can hardly walk due to all the running he has done and the lack of food or water. He bursts out crying and clearly wants to go home. He becomes so fed up, that he decides to do something about it. He bares his fangs, falls to walking on all fours and challenges the Alpha Male of the sled dog pack to a fight. Snoopy beats him and becomes the new alpha male of the pack. He decides to take revenge on the other dogs. He barks at them very loudly denying them any food or water. As Snoopy is leading the dogs around, he accidentally leads his owner over an ice-covered lake. The ice cracks and causes all the sled dogs and the owner to be swallowed by the water. Snoopy is being pulled into the lake, but grabs onto the side for his life. The scene then changes again, Snoopy is shown holding onto his doghouse, and then wakes up. He is relieved that it was all just a nightmare. Snoopy runs into the house and Charlie Brown answers the door. Snoopy acts out his his nightmare in pantomime, Charlie Brown looks at him like he is crazy for a moment, before letting him come inside for the night, saying, "That must've been some nightmare". Snoopy makes himself an ice cream sundae, before going to sleep next to Charlie Brown in the boy's bed. Voice cast *Bill Melendez - Snoopy *Liam Martin - Charlie Brown Notes *This special is unusual in that Snoopy and Charlie Brown are the only members of the Peanuts cast to appear in it. There is very little dialogue in the special because only Charlie Brown's speech is intelligible. *This is the only special not to feature Linus van Pelt. *The plot is similar to that of Jack London's Call of the Wild. *This was the first special Bill Melendez directed since 1973's A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. *The owner of the arctic dogs is shown in silhouette, and talks in a deeper voice than the classic adult "waa-waa-waa" language. Goofs *Snoopy makes only two pizzas, but when he returns to the oven there are four visible. When he puts them on a pile, there are six, but while he is being scolded by Charlie Brown there are only five. Trailer . Fully licensed video from Wikia Video Library.]] External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076911 What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28565-What-A-Nightmare-Charlie-Brown What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:¡Menuda pesadilla, Carlitos! Category:TV specials Category:1978 Category:Snoopy Category:Charlie Brown